


The Phantom

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discord: Dumbledore's Armada, Dumbledore's Armada's Caught In Your Spell Flash Fic Comp, F/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: When a priceless copy of Hogwarts: A History is stolen, it's up Remus and Hermione to track down the culprit. However, all is not what it seems when Hermione's past comes back to haunt her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: Caught In Your Spell Comp - Dumbledore's Armada





	The Phantom

Crouched in front of a bronze podium, Hermione collected yet another sample of sand. Remus plucked the vial out of her hand, and brought it up to his nose. He sniffed gently, being careful not to inhale it like he had when they first started investigating the string of thefts whilst working for Marauders Inc. the newest alternative to criminal investigations in Wizarding Britain.

"Well?" Hermione asked hopefully, dusting her hands on her jeans as she stood.

"Definitely, the same signature. It's musky...almost mossy with a hint of bergamot," Remus said looking pensive, as he resisted the urge to sneeze.

They'd been tracking the thief who had just stolen a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' written by Rowena Ravenclaw, herself, much to Hermione's chagrin. Hermione added the item to her list, and eyed the podium wistfully.

"Ready?" Hermione asked apprehensively, turning to look at her partner, hating that Remus would have to allow Moony to have complete control over his body again. Each time took a massive strain on Remus and it was becoming harder and harder to get Moony under control.

Remus closed his eyes, rolled his head from side to side, and bounced on the balls of his feet, as he slowly pushed his humanity aside. Remus twitched sharply as a long, deep growl reverberated up through his chest. His eyes flew open revealing deep amber pupils instead of the soft moss green Hermione had come to love.

"Find him Moony," Hermione said softly, a small giggle escaping her lips when Moony nuzzled the side of her neck before licking her gently on the cheek.

Moony growled possessively as one of the Aurors they were working with, approached Hermione with a small leather-bound ledger containing the names of the all employees, assigned to the archives. Hermione stopped and shivered when they passed the Hall of Prophecy. She instinctively traced the deep purple scar that ran from her left collarbone before curving between her breasts. 

Stepping inside, she counted quietly to herself until she arrived at the row she was looking for. There sat encased in blue velvet was a single crystal orb. Fingers trembling, Hermione flipped the name tag over. She released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, when she saw it was completely blank.

Returning to where Moony was whining softly at her absence, she ran her fingers through his sandy-blond hair, taking comfort in his presence just as much as she did Remus'.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue and Remus bolted down the winding corridors and out into the streets of London, Hermione hot on his heels. The lone figure disappeared down a disused alleyway that served as a refuse place for a fast food restaurant and an antiques dealership. The large hood flew back as a gust of wind whipped around them, making Hermione gasp in shock, as she took in the face of someone she never thought she'd see again. 

"Moony, no!" Hermione screamed as the werewolf charged at the figure. Before she even had her wand in her hand, the thief looked almost apologetic before casting a silent finestra at the nearest window, and disappeared.

Moony dove through the small opening his teeth bared, and his eyes wide as he attempted to reach his prey.

"Stop! Stop!" Hermione shouted, panting with exertion as she hit Moony with a Stunner. 

Moony yelped at the sharp sting, as he tumbled to the ground. Straddling the werewolf, Hermione grabbed Remus' jaw and pulled it open. Uncorking a vial she kept for emergencies with her teeth, Hermione poured it down his throat, as he thrashed and bucked wildly against her. Pressing her knees into the wooden floor of the basement they were in, she covered his mouth with her hand and pinched his nostrils closed, praying to whoever would listen that Remus would come back to her.

\----  
Author's Note: Written for the Caught in Your Spell flash competition located on the Dumbledore's Armada discord. My prompt was: The Finestra Charm.


End file.
